


Stronger than I Look

by redgoth



Series: 100 Ways To Say "I love you" [7]
Category: In the Heights - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 22:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5887870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redgoth/pseuds/redgoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sonny loved watching Pete work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stronger than I Look

**Author's Note:**

> 7\. “It’s not heavy. I’m stronger than I look.”  
> tbh my headcanon Sonny will always be the one from here ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xSKOL4x30GU )

Since Pete started years before, his supplies (and his skills) had grown along with him. His bag was a bit heavier now than it was back then.

That wasn’t the only thing that had changed. Since painting the grate at the bodega, Pete and Sonny had begun hanging out quite a bit. Sonny would visit Pete while he was painting, follow him around on jobs, occasionally trying to help get Pete’s name out there. Usnavi was less annoyed at Pete’s presence at the store now, so he would come down during Sonny’s breaks, would hang out near the back while Sonny was stocking shelves…

They were near each other constantly.

They were at Pete’s apartment, with Pete sorting through cans and testing colors on the white brick wall, which, to be fair, was barely white at all anymore.

Pete’s apartment was smaller than Sonny’s place with Usnavi; everything was shoved into one room. The result was mostly a mess, paint cans and buckets spread out over the floor, clothes tossed over the twin bed and the loveseat, various items had made their home in the clutter. Sonny would try to clean up whenever he came over. Which, nine out of ten times, ended with Pete picking him up and forcibly removing him from the piles of junk.

Today was hardly different.

As Pete checked colors and compared them to the picture in his hand, Sonny sifted through laundry and attempted to figure out clean from dirty.

“You’ve been getting more money recently, right?” Sonny sounded more like he was talking to himself more than anyone else. “You should start doing laundry more often.”

Pete pocketed the picture and turned to see the three piles Sonny had sorted his clothes into.

Huh. He’d forgotten his couch was green.

“I do laundry when I run out.” He shrugged. When he only had one pair of clean clothes left.

“Yeah, that’s dumb.” Sonny sat criss cross before one of the piles and was folding each item. “There’s gunna be a day you forget to leave something clean and’ll have to go to the laundromat completely covered in paint.”

Pete snickered. That had happened before, not that he’d admit it.

“We’re gunna go soon.” He tried to lure Sonny away from the job he had issued himself. “Paints in the bag. Wasting daylight.”

“I’m almost done, chill out.” He waved a hand dismissively and tossed a pair of mismatched socks onto the new pile of folded clothes.

Pete rolled his eyes and stepped forward, grabbing a beanie from the middle pile and walking around to Sonny. He knelt down beside the smaller boy and began trying to force the mess of curls into the hat.

Sonny yelped and dropped the pair of pants (now neatly folded) and smacked at Pete’s hands.

“Okay, okay, fine!” He huffed. Pete grinned and stood up, grabbing his bag of supplies and shrugging it over his shoulder. Sonny dropped the beanie back into the middle pile and grabbed one of Pete’s sweatshirts. It wasn’t exactly clean, but the stains were kept to a minimum and it didn’t smell too bad.

It smelled like Pete.

He grabbed a baseball cap from the floor and shoved his hair into that instead.

They left the apartment side by side.

…

Sonny loved watching Pete work. He loved how he got completely immersed, each stroke was perfect. Every line was beautiful. He sat on the metal bench near the wall Pete was painting, handing him colors when he needed them.

Hours past although it didn’t feel nearly as long for either. Pete was well over halfway done when the sun began to set. Pete wiped the sweat off his forehead as he walked over to Sonny. Sonny smiled at him warmly and he thought he could feel butterflies.

“It looks great.” He grinned.

“It’s not done yet.” Pete shot back as he grabs a rag and wipes his hands off before stuffing it along with the spray can into his bag.

“Then it’ll look even better.” Sonny shrugged, finally pushing himself up and stretching his arms.

Pete snickered but decided not to comment. A wave of fatigue had washed over him and he didn’t feel like coming up with a comeback. He zipped up his bag and began to lift it, but as he did, Sonny reached out and grabbed one of the straps.

“You should lemme carry it. You look tired.” Sonny pulled the bag away.

“It’s heavier than it looks, I can carry it.” Pete shook his head.

“So?” Sonny scoffed and pulled the bag towards him and lifted it over his shoulder. “It’s not that heavy. I'm  _ stronger  _ than I look.”

Pete paused for a brief moment before sighing and giving a soft smile. Sonny was determined, and there was little Pete could do to deteriorate him from that. Even if it  _ was _ too heavy, he doubted the younger would admit that now.

As they walked home, Sonny grabbed Pete’s hand, pulling him closer. Pete grinned, gently bumping against him, Sonny laughed as they all but stumbled home.

When the two made their way through the door, Sonny dropped the bag onto the couch and watched as Pete shuffled over to the bed and flopped down, face first. He crossed the short length of the room over to Pete, dropping down beside him.

“My uh, my cousin’ll be expectin’ me back home, soon.” He leaned back against the brick wall, carefully nudging Pete with his foot. In response, Pete only groaned and tried to shift himself into Sonny’s lap, causing the boy to grin. “Want me t’finish folding your clothes?”

“Noo…” Pete huffed and wrapped his arms around Sonny’s waist, nuzzling against his tummy.

“Want me to help you put things away?”

“They are put away…”

Sonny rolled his eyes. “Alright,” he ran his hand over Pete’s back, closing his eyes. “I’ll leave in ten, though.”

Pete only mumbled, nodding his head. 

At around the seven minute mark, Pete sat up. He blinked slowly, then leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to Sonny’s forehead. Sonny crinkled his nose but smiled, tilting his head a bit.

“Want me to walk you home?” He shifted around so he was leaning on the wall besides Sonny. 

Sonny shook his head, leaning against the taller man. “Y’know it's not that far, besides, you should sleep.”

“It's not a big deal, I can walk you there…” Pete shrugged, his head touching Sonny’s.

“You look like you're about to pass the fuck out.” Sonny said dryly. Pete snickered.

“Fiiine.” He drawled, flopping back down onto the bed briefly before shifting around, rolling on the bed until he forced himself off and onto the floor. He shrugged his jacket off as he stood up. Sonny watched him fondly. Pete stretched his arm out for Sonny, who took it gladly. He pulled the younger to his feet and held onto his hand.

“Tomorrow?” He asked.

Sonny shrugged. “‘m workin’ tomorrow.”

“So I'll see you tomorrow.” Pete nodded, using his free hand to remove Sonny’s cap and push his hair back, before leaning in and placing a small kiss against his hairline. “I’ll drop by the store before goin’ to the wall.”

Sonny nodded his head, squeezing Pete’s hand. “Can't wait.” He hummed.

Pete pressed a few more kisses to Sonny’s face before pressing a kiss to his lips. Sonny let out a little laugh and returned the kiss.

The two shuffled off towards the door together. As Sonny pulled the door open and slipped through, Pete leaned against the frame.

“Remember to lock the door.” Sonny pressed a kiss to Pete’s cheek.

“That's why I got up, babe.” Pete grinned sleepily when Sonny huffed.

“Could’a let me think you were walking me to the door to say goodbye.” He pulled at the sleeves of his hoodie, almost pouting.

“I could’a.” Pete chuckled, “Wouldn’t want it to go to your head.”

“Right, like  _ I’m  _ the one with the big head.” Sonny rolled his eyes, but the smile on his face betrayed his tone.

There was a brief moment when neither moved, only sleepy smiles and quiet giggles. When Pete yawned, Sonny shoved his hands into his pockets.

“So, I’ll be seein’ you tomorrow.” He questioned.

Pete made a noise of agreement.

“G’night, Sonny.” Pete hummed. “Be safe.”

The sincerity had Sonny’s heart fluttering.

“Night, Pete.”


End file.
